The Last Star
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Have you ever loved anyone who loved somebody else? And that person is Anzu, who is in a happy relationship with Isis…? This is Shizuka’s story. :::Sideshipping, Shizuka/Anzu:::


The Last Star Songfic by Amphitrite 

A/n: Another slash songfic by yours truly! ^^ These are fun to write. I don't have to worry about updating them. This is my second yuri, written after a reviewer said that I should write another one. Here goes! (The point of views and tenses switch in the middle of the story, just to let you know. But you'll know when.)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 'Washing Machine' is property of Michelle Branch.

Pairings: One sided Anzu/Shizuka, mentioned Isis/Anzu and Otogi/Jounouchi

Summary: Have you ever loved anyone who loved somebody else? And that person is Anzu, who is in a happy relationship with Isis…? This is Shizuka's story. [one-sided Anzu/Shizuka (Shizuka's side)] [songfic to 'Washing Machine']

Those of you not familiar with Japanese: Onii-chan is the equivilant to (a pet name for) brother.

In the anime and manga, it is what Shizuka calls Jounouchi. Also, the word 'Shizuka' means quiet.

***

I smile at Anzu-chan as she walks into the Game Corner. Onii-chan, Yuugi-san, Otogi-san, and I are already waiting for her. She grins that beautiful smile and asks, "Ready to go?"

"Hai!" we all reply in unison. She beams and the five of us walk together to the arcade. Otogi-san has his arms around Onii-chan's waist and is whispering things into his ear as we walk. Onii-chan is turning redder by the second.

I think it's funny that only Otogi-san can make him all weak and embarrassed. I mean, even I can't do that.

Anzu-chan walks by me, not noticing that she's making me nervous.

"Hi, Anzu-san." I greet sweetly. She looks at me and her smile widens a little.

"Hello, Shizuka-chan!" she replies back happily.

[Your eyes they look so bright

A funky flair in my appetite]

I nod. We enter the arcade, me in the back of everyone. Why did I come here today, anyway? Oh yes…I wanted to see Anzu…But I doubt that I'll get any time with her with everyone here. I jolt out of my thoughts as I feel someone's hand grab my wrist. I blink.

Oh! It's Anzu. And she's pulling me to the DDR machine.

Ohh, no. There is absolutely no way that I am going against her in Dance Dance Revolution. Everyone knows that she's pro at that. Besides, I'm usually watching her dance…not competing against her.

"Anzu-san…" I squeak. She turns and smiles at me. I practically melt on the spot.

"Onegai, Shizuka-chan! Just one song. For me?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. Ugh…She has no idea whatsoever that she just reduced me into a puddle of jelly. I nod weakly. She grins triumphantly and literally bounces onto the machine.

I follow her uncertainly.

[But there's no room for you

My feet are on the ground

And my head is in the clouds]

She tosses off her denim jacket in a way that almost makes me drool. I think she looks really attracting now, stretching her arms out. And I just love the outfit she has on now…strapless black top, dark blue skirt, red platforms…

I look down at myself, looking like nothing compared to her with my denim skirt and short-sleeved white blouse over a yellow tank top.

[But you still can't break through

Whatcha gonna do?]

I sigh and run a hand through my auburn hair, watching my long-time crush intently. When she's done stretching, she flicks her cerulean eyes over to me.

"Ready?" she asks. I take a breath.

"Hai."

She chooses the song, one that's not too hard for me. How considerate…The beat starts and then we…

Dance.

I'm just thankful that she didn't choose one that was too hard. Phew. Wow, I'm actually having fun. The song is nice and I know that my crush is having fun. Just knowing that makes me happy.

[I'm not just gonna stand around

Waiting for my lips to be read

Falling through the cracks in the ground

My feelings need to be said]

As I start to get into the beat, I try to concentrate more on the lyrics of the song. It's actually a nice one.

"Flowing like water in a crimson melody, the orange plastic sun is shining, and the truth so hard to see,"

I close my eyes as memories and flashbacks flow into my mind. But they're of both good and bad.

*Flashback*

Anzu and Isis walked into the Game Corner, hand in hand. Both pairs of blue eyes shone happily and excitedly. That moment had been Shizuka's doom. Otogi and Jounouchi raised eyebrows as they looked at where the two hands, one pale and one tanned, joined. Anzu and Isis smiled at each other.

The others watched as the two shared a kiss. Otogi, Jounouchi, Yuugi, and Honda all smiled.

"Finally," Honda said. "We've been waiting forever for you two to confess." Anzu turned to her closest friends, surprised.

"You knew?" she asked. They all nodded and began to talk to the new couple. All except for one.

Shizuka put her hung her head down and walked out of Sugoroku's shop.

[The rain of your existence falling down on me

And the suds spread like

A disease from my washing machine]

*End Flashback*

*Flashback*

"And you must be Anzu-san! Onii-chan has told me lots about you. You are very pretty, Anzu-san…" Shizuka chirped. Anzu beamed and a tint of pink appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Jounouchi-kun has told me much about you too. I'm glad I finally get to meet you, Shizuka." Anzu replied with kindness. Shizuka just smiled shyly.

It was that moment that she had gradually started to fall into love with the older girl…

*End Flashback*

I look at the large screen with the flashing background and colorful arrows, but I see nothing but Anzu and Isis together…A million, billion, trillion pictures.

I'm not in a single one of them.

I stop, the song still playing and Anzu still dancing. My eyes fill with crystalline tears and I look down at the arrows on the ground, trying to hold them in. Anzu just stopped and asked me what was wrong.

I shake my head, not willing to say a thing or looking at anyone.

"Shizuka-chan?" she asks, sounding concerned. I doubt that she is.

"Leave me alone!" I scream and push myself harshly through the crow until I reach outside. I drop down onto the ground and hug my legs to my chest. Then I let all the tears fall.

[I'm not just gonna stand around

Waiting for my lips to be read]

Back in the arcade, Otogi and Jounouchi rushed up to Anzu, who was still standing on the machine, a forlorn look on her face. The blonde boy shook her shoulders.

"What happened? We just saw Shizuka run out of the arcade."

Anzu didn't move an inch. Otogi shook his head. "Jou-koi, let's just go find her."

"Iie."

The two turned to Anzu, who had a worried look on her face. "I'll go find her. I think I know what this is about." She sprinted off, vaguely thinking about all the things she had said to Isis during their break-up this morning.

She found Shizuka leaning against the wall of one side of the building, scratching something on the abandoned sidewalk with a sharp rock. Anzu walked up to her cautiously.

"Shizuka-chan?" she whispered. Shizuka looked up, staying true to her name. Anzu sat beside her, frowning. "Daijoubu?" she asked gently.

"Iie." was the whispered reply.

[Falling through the cracks in the ground

My feelings need to be said]

"Anzu-san. Please stay away. Onegai. I don't want to be hurt like this." The younger girl started to shake, her voice wavering while doing so. Anzu reached over and laid her hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "I. Don't. Want." Shizuka whispered, trying to convince herself that she didn't want Anzu's comfort.

"Shizuka-chan…I only want to help. Don't push me away." Anzu said. Shizuka didn't move an inch. Only now did Anzu realize that everything she was saying was bouncing of the auburn-haired girl. She gave a small sigh.

Shizuka was barely noticing that Anzu was trying to comfort her. All she could see was a billion flashes of horrible memories. It was all too much for her. And a strange melody just kept running in her head and wouldn't go away.

'I'm not just gonna stand around waiting for you, falling through the cracks in the ground.'

[And I'm hoping that you'll make your next move

That you'll make your next move…

I'm not going to just stand around

Waiting for my lips to be read]

She struggled to keep the tears from flowing again. She wasn't going to cry now…not in front of Her.

Anzu gripped Shizuka's shoulder a little, her long nails digging slightly into Shizuka's sleeve. Her face showed a large amount of both worry and concern.

"Please, Shizuka. Let me help you…"

Anzu's hand fell from her friend's shoulder as Shizuka stood up.

She had made her decision. She couldn't live like this.

"You know what, Anzu?" she said, not sounding like the sweet Shizuka that everyone knew and loved. "You can help me. You can just leave me alone. I loved you, Anzu. Very much. I respected you, idolized you. But now…" Tears flooded her eyes and flowed silently onto her cheeks.

"You and Isis love each other…I can tell. And I'm not the kind of person to break up a happy relationship. So this is the end, Anzu. This is our goodbye. I don't even want to see you again."

Anzu stared up in awe and horror at what Shizuka had just said. "Shizuka-chan…demo…I broke up with Isis this morning."

Shizuka paused for a second. This news was very…surprising. She stared into Anzu's blue orbs for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly.

"No." she said firmly. "I've been stained, Anzu. Love hurts. This is the last time I will ever see you."

[Falling through the cracks in the ground

My feelings need to be said]

"Demo…" Anzu started.

"Have a nice life. Goodbye, Anzu." And with that, she turned on her heel and left. 'Goodbye, Anzu…'

Anzu sat there, frozen.

"Demo, Shizuka-chan…aishiteru…" she whispered, a stray tear falling from her right eye. She stared at the place where it fell, only now seeing the beautiful hiragana engraved into the concrete.

_Star light, star bright_

_The last star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Forget the star I saw tonight._

_Your light isn't real_

_And neither is the feel_

_Of your hand on my shoulder_

_You don't mean_

_What you say._

_It's all just an act,_

_A plot to break my heart._

_Star light, star bright_

_The last star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Forget the star I saw tonight._

***

A/n: …That was kind of weird. I don't think I did too well, but that's for you to decide.

Review, onegai. Arigatou.

_~Amphitrite_


End file.
